There are digital cameras that set a trimming area for image data, cut out and save a portion of the image data, and transfer the cut out portion to a printer or another image processing apparatus for use in printing or slideshow display. In this case, image data outside of the trimming area is canceled, preventing the other image processing apparatus from being able to further set a new trimming area for the entire image data.